


Scarhearts Will

by MikailatheCat



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Apprentice - Freeform, Cats, Character Death, Death, Deputy, Dogs, Fights, Growing Up, Illnesses, Medicine Cats, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Clans (Warriors), Prophecy, RiverClan (Warriors), Romance, ShadowClan (Warriors), SkyClan (Warriors), StarClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors), leaders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikailatheCat/pseuds/MikailatheCat
Summary: After a brush of death, Peaches comes to a decision to leave her home and follow the ways of the clans. Little does she know the changes that are to come, and how many times she will be tested to find the meaning to her life.





	Scarhearts Will

Peaches opened her eyes, waking to a place filled with stars, and fields. The grass was soft, bright and smelled sweetly of Ashtail. Puzzled she swallowed, the tart flavor of blood no longer filling her mouth, she gasped, wide eyed in search. This wasn’t Windclan or the barn! 

  
“Ashtail?” she called, getting up and walking through the moors gentle slopes,” Ashtail!” she repeated, this time in desperation.  _ Where were the dogs? _ She thought  in confusion as fear filled her belly. She came to the edge of the grass, opening up into a familiar lake filled with stars and moonlight. Then to her left she saw him, a spark of joy made her bounce towards him.

“There you are!” she purred, as he reached down towards her, and they rubbed cheeks, the claw in her belly loosened as she took the sight of him in. He looked oddly refreshed, stronger in muscle rather than the boney mentor she remembered him being. Memories flooded her mind as she spoke,”I was so scared! The dogs, and I saw you, and I tried to climb but-” he hushed her with his tail calming her with his scent. They sat by the edge of the lake in quiet. Much like every time  they’d meet before. 

  
Only different. She knew what she saw and felt couldn’t have been a dream. No twoleg or cat could ever mend a shredded body. A heaviness filled her chest. “I’m so glad you’re okay, only… You’re not okay, are you?” she asked, looking into his reflective eyes. They were once blue, she missed them already,”We’re in Starclan, aren’t we?” she mewed loudly, to here him purr sadly.

  
“Nothing that happened was your fault,” he said, but she couldn’t believe him. Not when she could’ve ran and called for help, or attacked the dogs like she did the squirrel only days before.

“So I died?” She asked and he shook his head.

“You’re heart is strong, you will make many more choices to come,” he said tail swallowing her as she leaned into him.

“Will I see you again?” she asked desperately, claws digging into the smooth dirt. She could feel his presence slipping away. 

“Choose wisely, little one,” he whispered, and in a flash the world around her blew away, and she fell into darkness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction to my favorite book series Warriors by Erin Hunter. I've been coming up with this story for a long time now, and it's nearly finished in planning. I'll be posting character designs on my tumblr, so check it out if you're curious to my vision of their appearances. But be warned! Curiosity killed the cat ;)


End file.
